Everlasting Bond
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: Their bond was one that would never be broken. They were the saviors of Olympus. They had gone to the pits of hell and back. Who were they now? They aren't Percy and Annabeth, but puzzle pieces, incomplete without the other.


**Companion story to Inseparable, but told from Percy's perspective. Not the same story exactly, but same concept. One-shot.**

**Art by wisegurl on DeviantArt.**

Slamming his locker door, Percy winced at the sound of his books tumbling, knowing that he shouldn't have shut it so forcefully. But even that realization wasn't enough to put him out of his apparent bad mood.

It had been over three months since Annabeth and Percy had escaped from the clutches of Tartarus. The mere thought of the bleak, obsolete place sent shivers up Percy's spine. In a sense, reality was no longer defined as it was before. Going to school like a regular mortal was just another superficial act another layer to add to his demigod experience. Even being a regular Camp Half-Blood camper was no longer viable thing to be. No, in the eyes of younger campers, he was nothing less of another god. Him and Annabeth were the gods, their saviors.

Who had abandoned them at the time of their need, cut off all connection? The Olympians. Where had they been when their children had needed them? Certainly not to help them. Now all responsibility had fallen solely on the shoulders of Percy and Annabeth.

It was a unanimous decision of course. No one disputed it, but there was a slight hitch. Neither of them had wanted to lead the camp. In fact, they were disgusted at the thought of honoring the gods. What kept them anchored to the camp were the memories, the adventures, the campers themselves. Percy knew he wouldn't be the one to let these children succumb to the 'all-might' power of their godly parents.

In retrospective, Percy noted, Luke had been right. Did the gods ever actually truly care for their children? Or were they just using them as pawns to their bidding? Perhaps even as a source of amusement. Whatever the reason be, it was enough for causing a deep enough resentment in the hearts of the two saviors of Olympus.

These thoughts had been recirculating in Percy's mind these past few weeks. Even the slightest commotion of camp, he was informed of it. If not him, Annabeth. Either way, it was structured so that neither of them was at camp at the same time. As a result, he hadn't seen her for over a month.

Her image was drawn to perfection, allowing him to visualize her in front of him. Her luscious golden curls cascaded down her back in waves, framing her high cheekbones. The intimidating, yet startling silver toned eyes shone back at him, as radiant as the moon itself. What was most overpowering was her smell. The sweet, lemon scent of her hair seemed to be everlastingly engrained in his mind. It made her seem realistic as though she were actually present in full form in front of him.

Percy felt his arm stretch involuntarily at her…only to grasp at the air in front of him. His hand had curled into a fist as the image slipped through his hands. Jolting him out of his reverie, Percy felt a hand clap him hard on his shoulder. Paul.

"Percy, homeroom is starting. Don't want another tardy, do you? You know how your mom is when I try to explain to her," Paul let out a soft chuckle as he patted on Percy's shoulder once more. It was an awkward gesture to say the least. Before the incident, Paul had felt like Percy was growing closer to him, almost a father and son relationship, but now, all had changed.

It was as though he were a stranger. It was almost condescending to think he was just a mere mortal, not having seen even a fraction of what Percy had experienced. Percy just stared mutely at his step-father, managing a slight nod to assure him.

Paul, giving him an understanding smile, just shook his head, "It's ok. I can get a pass for you. I'll see you at home later."

The first few weeks back, Paul had taken to driving Percy to school under Sally's instructions. Sally Blofis was concerned for her son's welfare as any mother would have been. Though she too was clueless as the rest of the world of the terrifying, tormenting effects of Tartarus, she did her best to be the source of comfort for her son.

Percy watched as the sound of Paul's footsteps faded into the distance, the sounds all merging into one. What he needed right now was Annabeth, and only Annabeth. Only she could empathize with him, the trouble he was going through. But no, she was not there.

He ignored the curious stares of those who made the final sprint into homeroom in time for the bell to ring. It wasn't the first time either. All of Goode wondered what had gotten into the Percy Jackson they had all known. He was the scrawny fifteen year old sophomore when he had left, now, a changed man of 17 years. Some speculated drugs, alcohol, or even depression as possible causes. The latter hit the closest to home base.

Nevertheless, none of those deterred girls from trying their luck, throwing themselves on him in ludicrous ways. He needn't even flat out refuse. One simple pointed look set many of them straight. There were a multitude of girls, one after another, succumbing to the sorrowful eyes of Perseus Jackson. The emotion behind the eyes somehow had attracted a following; it was as though in the time this boy had been gone, he had gone through hell and back. And girls, being girls, always fell for the enigmatic persona without an apparent backstory to explain. Not a single one had luck; none held a light to Annabeth Chase. Some had factored a girlfriend into the picture but dismissed it immediately, noting that she had never been seen.

The remainder of the day fled by in a blinding speed, almost literally. Percy noticed nor heard anything around him. His thoughts were solely occupied by the single image of Annabeth. Their first kiss, the kiss underwater, their kiss as they were reunited in Camp Jupiter, and finally, their kiss as they had fallen into Tartarus together.

At last, the final bell rang, signaling the school day coming to an end. It was a Friday. Free at last from these petty, mortal-like experiences. Almost instantaneously, Percy found himself bombarded by girls and guys alike, clamoring to get his attention.

"Percy, man, wanna hang out this weekend?"

"We're having a girls' night out, but you're more than welcome to join."

"Dude, let's chill at my house this weekend."

"Bro, skatepark?"

"Percy, let's get some coffee downtown!"

"Please come see a movie with me."

Their incessant pleas swirled around his head as the arguing increased. He couldn't focus on a single word being uttered. It was just a jumble of meaningless fragments of letters floating around.

Till one voice stood out clear, like a ray of sunshine to among the dark, angry gray clouds threatening to storm. The person to whom it belonged radiated, dulling the rest in comparison. An aura of brilliance surrounded her in a halo like manner, emanating from her.

The sudden clamor stopped, stunned at the sight of this new beautiful creature present before them. Percy knew he was imagining. There was no way she was in front of him again. It was all just a mirage. He blinked. Nothing. The goddess-like figure was still standing in front, a smile playing up on her lips. "Percy," she whispered, almost teasing.

"Annabeth?"

"Who else, Seaweed Brain?"

"How…?"

"It doesn't matter," With that, she closed the few steps separating them, putting her arms around his neck to draw him closer till their foreheads were touching, "I missed you, Percy."

"I missed you more." And that was the simple truth. Without hesitation, Percy picked her up bridal style, her arms still around his neck. Without breaking pace, he kissed her, feeling the saltiness of her slightly tear stained tender lips. It was her. It was him. They were real.

**Didn't real go as I planned, but then again, none of my one-shots do. Make sure to read, review, and fave.**


End file.
